Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-4x+5y = 1}$ ${x = -y+11}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-y+11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-4}{(-y+11)}{+ 5y = 1}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $4y-44 + 5y = 1$ $9y-44 = 1$ $9y-44{+44} = 1{+44}$ $9y = 45$ $\dfrac{9y}{{9}} = \dfrac{45}{{9}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -y+11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -}{(5)}{ + 11}$ $x = -5 + 11$ ${x = 6}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-4x+5y = 1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-4x + 5}{(5)}{= 1}$ ${x = 6}$